Help me out? oOWorking TitleOo
by Namron
Summary: A contest submission on deviantArt, it's based solely on breaking the fourth wall and experimenting with that idea. Title suggestions welcome. DESCRIPTION- Writers block hits hard for some of us. The only cure is to ask yourself, 'what would they say?


My head hurts. But, of course I need to find something to gripe about. It's my nature, I suppose. I vent, I curse, I use vulgar language, I'm a teenager, what can I say. I listen to loud music, I stare out to nothing, heck, I sleep for days, as far as my mom is concerned. But what do I do in that spare time I'm awake? You're looking at it. I write.

It's not a very flattering hobby, I know, but I do it, because its that one point in time where I can write whatever I want, and no one sees how stupid it is, and I can sit and laugh to myself, while I listen to some loud band in the background like I am right now. Good 'ol Nickelback. Doo doo do do, we're just a bunch of animals. Good stuff, Kroeger. Anyways, back to the keyboard.

--------

Luigi sighed, he wasn't really sure what he was doing. He was sitting down, infront of a window, just sitting there, drifting. His mind was unsettled at the moment, he knew that much. What had happened to make him so uneasy? Even he didn't know the answer.

--------

Man, what the heck am I supposed to do from there? Luigi sitting around, bored? Upset? What? See, that's the problem from working off of the top of your head. It just doesn't work the way you want it to. Let's see if I can work off of this.

--------

He tilted his head back, trying to recall the past events of the day. He clenched his fists slightly, feigning an attempt to think harder. He didn't really even care, he just wanted to sleep. He glanced around brazenly, looking for something that could make a suitable bed. His room wasn't too far off, but something about this view told him he should stay just a bit longer. That would reassure him. From god knows what.

--------

Okay, so, what do we have so far? Lack of consistency. Check. No basis for a suitable plot. Check. Boredom in the reader. Check-a-mundo. God… I have no idea what to work off of from here. Should I scrap this? Nah. C'mon, Weeg. Gimmie some help here, I'm not exactly Hemmingway.

--------

"Wow, you're a pretty terrible planner, aren't you?"

….What the…? Is the moniter… typing itself? Is my keyboard plugged in wrong or something?

"No, everything's fine. It's just me. Luigi."

Am I hallucinating right now, or am I talking to Luigi?

"Heh, y'know, a lot of people say that the first time a creation talks to them. It's like an out of body experience, except, you're in your body. And… its real. But listen, this would be much easier in person. Come on."

_The screen flashed. The writer had no idea what in the world was going on. Another bright flash, and the screen came to life. Colors flowed across the monitor, greens, reds, blues. It seemed like the Mushroom Kingdom became a screensaver. Except there was activity. A certain green capped plumber approaching the monitor. He waved, and was followed by a red capped brother, a pink dressed princess, and a yellow, fierce looking friend, another princess. The writer stared at the monitor, mouth agape. Another smaller screen popped in the top right, showing a tired looking Luigi staring out the window._

"Hey pal. I'm sure you know who we are. I'm Luigi, and this here is my brother, Mario."

_The stubby Italian raised a gloved hand, and waved enthusiastically to the still-stunned writer._

"Yo. This here is the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Toadstool. We call her Peach."

_The princess curtsied, and smiled brightly._

"Hello, Mr. Author. And I'm sure you know our good friend, the princess of Sarasaland, Miss Daisy."

_The spunky looking princess bowed her head, and smiled a smile that gave Peach a run for her money._

"A pleasure, Mr. Writer. And as you can see, this little box up here, is your current… oh shoot… now what is you people call these things…?"

_Luigi walked behind her, and whispered into her ear. She rose a finger, and thanked the Green capped plumber._

"A fan fiction. This here is your Fan fiction in progress. So far, it's just Luigi looking sad. So, how can we help?"

I… E-eh… well… I mean… u-uhh… I could use some plot….?

_Mario took a few steps forward and rose his hand, as if to volunteer._

"I got this, no worries. So, how's about Luigi got in a fight with a certain older brother who knows just how to kick his sorry behind when he takes something that doesn't belong to him, for example, a certain Raccoon power up that didn't belong to him. So, lets bruise him up a bit."

_As if the box was listening, the sitting Luigi suddenly had a dark spot on his eye, looking as though he got punched, rather hard. His overalls were ripped a bit, and a tail could be seen hanging over the side of the chair, swaying a bit._

…O-okay… but, why did he take the power up, he needs a reason, doesn't he? Motivation.

_Mario placed his hand to his chin, contemplating what he was told. Luigi watched in horror as the picture of him became so horribly torn up. He then gave a despairing glare at Mario. Mario shrugged._

"Okay, I guess I see where your going with this. Well, I don't really think I can do anything for that."

_Daisy pushed Mario out of the way, and stepped close to the screen, giving the writer a curious grin. He sheepishly returned her smile, and leaned back in his chair, still a bit astounded by what was happening. Daisy looked up at the story, then back to the writer._

"You want motivation? How about he wanted to go see someone who lived far away? Perhaps someone he had a crush on, maybe? A certain girl that he holds close. That he just can't get out of his mind. In another kingdom, that the power of love forced him to go see."

_She gave a sly grin to Luigi, who was a beet red, and lowered his head, as the story above turned to Luigi in the sky, the clouds whipping around him. He was jetting forward, A slight smirk to his face, matching the light shade of red that spread across his cheeks._

I like it. Luigi, going to go see Daisy. A good plot, not too much plot to it, but hey, most of my stories don't in the first place. So, what happened at Daisy's to make Luigi the way he was in the beginning of the story?

_Peach stepped forward, wanting to contribute to the story at hand_

"Every fan fiction needs a song to go with it, right?"

_God no, she wants to turn this into a song fic. Well, this is good inspiration, so hey, I'll let them do what they want to. This may prove interesting._

_Peach pointed a finger to the box, music slowly flowing out, story-Luigi slowly whispering the words to the song._

_**Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll like those ears  
Sick of all the act sencere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm Gonna give all my secrets away**_

Okay, a bit unorthodox, and not really my style, but a little bit of everything can't hurt. Anything else, Peach?

"Hm, let's see. Well, I think Luigi should land in Daisy's room. It just seems so romantic, to have a prince fly into your chambers to sweep you away to the skies."

_The story then panned to a dusk setting, a castle in view. Story-Luigi flew faster, stopping infront of a window. He perched on it, calling out to the figure inside._ _Then, 'real' Luigi stepped up, and puffed his chest out. _

"Now, how should we have her take him, hm? Perhaps she should pull him and do things to him there? Or maybe he could serenade her with a song? Or even just caress her in the darkness, the two slowly reaching out to eachother."

_With each suggestion, the story changed to how it was described. Mario stepped up, and spoke a bit louder than necessary._

"Or maybe she should push his stupid mushroom-gobbling face off of the window for being a peeping tom, and Mario could come, and Peach and Daisy could both cook him dinner, and do his bidding!"

_The story changed accordingly, to which the real princesses both pushed Mario over ontop of Luigi, and Peach chimed in with another suggestion._

"No, no! Luigi needs to go through a dangerous life-threatening battle to save the one he loves!"

_The story then changed to Luigi jumping and throwing fireballs, to rescue a tied-up Daisy from a certain alien king, to which real Luigi gulped and shook his head fast. Daisy spoke next, firmly, showing that she wouldn't allow it any other way._

"No. It will go like this."

_Daisy looked at the box, to which it changed back to the scene of Luigi sitting on Daisy's window. He nervously glanced inside, and called out. The song from before came back in, muting out all voices. A chorus chimed in the background, as Luigi took a cautious step inside. He looked around, and took a few more steps, reaching a desk. He picked up a frame, the picture inside having two people on it. One, a bright red faced plumber, his green hat slightly askew. Her arm around his waist, was a princess wreathed in yellow, her fingers in a peace sign at the photographer. If Luigi could see better, it looked almost like she had a bit of a blush on her face too. He put the photo down and smiled, and turned back to the window. He saw a figure standing infront of it, dressed in barely more than flimsy pajamas. She smiled, and took a few steps towards Luigi. He blushed and stepped back a few steps, before she grabbed his waist, and pulled him closer to her, not in a provocative way, but in a way that a friend doesn't want another to leave. Or maybe, more than that. He couldn't tell. Her face was inches from his. He could hear her heartbeat. It was fast. It sounded like she was breathing heavy. He made eye contact with her. The music faded a bit, Luigi's lips forming a sentence. __**Told you I'd come. **__She laughed, and pressed her lips against his, the music hitting the climax, and the two zooming out, and a final pan on the moon peaked in the sky. Everyone looked back down to Luigi, who was sitting cross-legged, still staring up at the box. He smiled, and stood up, walking to Daisy, wrapping his arm around her waist. She leaned back into him, Peach walking behind Mario, and wrapping her arms around his stomach. He smiled, and they all looked up to the author. He chuckled, and nodded his head._

Yeah. Something tells me, that'll work just fine you guys. Thanks. With some fine touches, that could very well be my best story yet.

_Luigi pulled Daisy closer, and looked up to him._

"By the way, you never told us your name."

… I don't have much of a name.

"You think Luigi is the striking name of the year? It's not, trust me. At least give us a Pen name that we can call you or something."

…Gregory. Call me Gregory.

_They all smiled, and waved._

_Daisy bowed her head._

"Pleasure, Mr. Gregory."

_Peach used one hand to give a half-courtesy_

"I look forward to meeting you again, Mr. Gregory_."_

_Mario chuckled, and lifted a hand, waving to him._

"It was a good one, Gregory. Next time, I'm available for a story, eh?"

_Luigi looked towards the sky, and shut his eyes._

"Thanks, Gregory. I owe you one."

…Yeah. It was a pleasure.

_The author pressed the power button on his computer, and leaned back in his chair. He sighed, and shook his head. Turning it back on, he waited a few minutes, and opened up a writing program. On it, he typed five words._

_**Here I am.**_

Gregory Williams.


End file.
